


Decent exposure

by Anaya_Akaisha_Kiayalee



Category: Kings of Paradise (Visual Novel), Love 365
Genre: Cosplay, F/M, Light BDSM, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaya_Akaisha_Kiayalee/pseuds/Anaya_Akaisha_Kiayalee
Summary: Mc asks yosuke on a date in the hope to rattle him like he does her regularly.





	Decent exposure

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to Yosuke Sagara from Kings of Paradise. He is a wild card, sexual deviant, and playboy. His mc is reserved and learning it love again. This particular mc is bold. Enjoy. If you'd like to know more about yosuke you can find him on the game love 365. This is my first time writing for yosuke. It's taken me awhile to write it but I'm very proud of this. I love yosuke from kings of paradise

She wracked her brain trying to think of how to surprise him. Yosuke wasn’t an easy man to get the jump on. He was into pretty depraved fun already. There wasn’t much he hadn’t shown her. For once she wanted to see him surprised and just a tiny bit uncomfortable. Mc didn’t mind the times they had public sex, nor did she mind being used to help him recover information; well that she minded a bit.   
Mc finally thought of something Yosuke hadn’t and she smiled. It surely would surprise him. In the few years she’s known him never have they done anything of the sort. Nodding her head to herself she made her plans. She grabbed her phone and entered on the calendar “sexy date.” Once she hit update he came barreling out of his room excited. It wasn’t rare when she asked him out in dates but that didn’t stop him from being any less excited. He ran so fast he knocked her over on to the couch. “Is this for real? You’re asking me out on a date? Where are we going?” he started to ask a multitude of questions and all mc could do was laugh at the situation. She snaked her arms around his neck and silenced him with a chaste kiss. “Yes, yes, and it’s a surprise.” She offered him a smile. When he looked innocent he made mc heart fill with even more love it spilled over.   
The next day, mc was all smiles as she planned out their date. She dressed herself in a pink leather corset, white lace mini skirt, and her clear 6 inch heels that screamed “fuck me.” She knocked on the door to his room and waited for him to open it. A hint of a smile toyed with her lips. She heard the soft creak of his door opening. He looked at her flabbergasted. He’s seen her in a few racy out fits but never something this bold in the afternoon. He couldn’t control himself seeing her delicate skin. His hands reached out before his brain could think to pull her close to him. She held out her hand to stop him. “If you grab me now we wont make it to our date. So let’s go dear. I have a fun day planned for us.” She grabbed his hand pulling him out of his room. Her smile was easygoing and genuine as he looked on with a tiny pout.   
They walked to their first destination, an adult store. She looked at him trying to gauge his reaction. There was no surprise etched in his handsome features. Determination set in as she pulled him inside. “I know you’re probably thinking why are we here but I want to choose an outfit for you to wear from here and you choose something for me to wear ok?” He looked at her intrigued before his eyes lit up with amusement. He looked from her to a rack of lingerie. “You look divine already but if you insist.” She nodded her head and waited for him to begin his search. She looked around to see if there was anything he could wear that would grab her attention. A police costume stood out. As a moth drawn to a beaming light she went towards it. Picking up the package she marveled at the sight. Mc headed back to Yosuke who was still thinking of what to dress her in. Gently she tapped on his shoulder waiting for him to turn around before she pushed the costume in his hands. She had seen a fitting room and pulled him towards it. “Go on and try it out. I’ll be right here waiting.” Mc knew just what she had planned on doing when she heard a specific sound. He looked at her then headed inside. He started with his shirt unbuttoning it he was lost in thought. The idea of him being an officer was a tad comical. He was cautious when it came to the law. He was after all a citizen of the darkness. He had unzipped his pants and that when the curtain opened then closed. Mc slipped inside when she heard the sound of his zipper. “Oh my love why don’t you let me help you with that.” She kneeled down in front of him. Her head tilted upwards to meet his gaze as her hands securely wrapped around his length. She stroked him gently before taking the tip into her mouth. Mc eyes never left his own. She wanted to see every twitch of his brow, eye fluttering, lip biting and sensual moan she could from him. Mc picked up the pace wanting him to close his eyes and how fast she was sucking his cock. She felt his fingers thread into her hair. He began to guide her mouth further onto his length as he thrusted his hips. A sigh came from his lips and he finally closed his eyes. With his cock in her mouth she smiled, just before relinquishing him with a loud pop. “Sorry my love but you’ll just have to wait until later.” Mc wiped her mouth and exited the stall. Yosuke stood their gasping for breath. A slow tiny smile spread across his face. He knew it took all her willpower to stop when she did. Mc never left him unsatisfied. He finished trying on the costume and walked out. His bulge was clearly evident when he stepped outside. Mc ran up to him all smiles exclaiming how attractive he is in the costume. “I want you to wear it out Officer Sagara.” He closed his eyes and smiled at her. A faint shade of pink colored his cheeks. Shaking his head he went back to finding her an outfit. Since he was going to be an officer then he needed his lady love to be a naughty girl. He finally several pieces of lingerie that caught his attention. The thought of her wearing any of them made his blood run. He handed her all four pushed her into the dressing room. “Try them on!” Mc looked at the lingerie then at him and laughed. “Yes my love.” The first one was a one piece, soft blue lace body suit. That had a plunging neckline. It stopped just under her bellybutton. Removing her clothing she only left her underwear on. She twirled around noticing her back was exposed. Mc bit her lower lip liking the way it looked on her. She pushed open the curtain and showed him slowly. Yosuke didn’t say a word. She closed the curtain and tried on the other piece. The next one was a red baby doll, with cutouts on the sides and pieces of the bra. It felt silky against her skin. She rubbed her hand against the material adoring the color. Once again she opened the curtain to show him. He didn’t say a word. Mc closed the curtain as frustration started to settle in her chest. She took a deep breath and blew out. She knew he liked them all he choose them. The next one was a black gartered bustier, in mesh and lace. It had an open high neck with a matching thong and stockings. She walked out turning around then shaking her hips to make her ass jiggle. She heard the faintest of groans before closing the curtains again. The last one was pure white, a lace strappy bodysuit. It took her a little longer to get in but she loved the way it caressed her body. The lace felt freeing. She stepped out with the biggest smile on her face showing him. His eyes lit up and she knew this was the one. “We’ll buy them all. Just I want you to wear that one out. She grabbed her clothes putting on her white mini skit and heels. They both walked to the counter and he pulled out his card. She stopped him with a smile. “Let me. After all I asked you out this time.” She pulled out the card she had and paid for all five outfits. The sales clerk bagged the items. Mc grabbed hold if his hand and lead him out.   
Once they were out on the street she had a wide smile on her face. She let her hands play in her hair taking on the role she knew he wanted. She walked ahead of him turning back occasionally teasing him. “Oh, Officer Sagara are you hear to arrest me?” Mc giggled in delight when she knew where they were. The building was dark with no signs on it. They were at the place. “If you’re going to arrest me you’ll have to catch me.” She dashed inside the building with him walking briskly to catch her. Inside her heard the sound of music playing. It was dim with a few strobe lights. He seen her standing near a room. He tilted his head curiously as he strolled towards her. Mc held her hands out crossed at the wrist. “You’ve caught me. Shall we discuss a way to avoid jail time?” She smiled a teasing smile but her skin was on fire and her core was slick with heat. Yosuke looked into the room seeing some bondage toys hanging up . He looked almost startled. “Are you into this?” Mc slowly shook her head no. “I want to try it with you.” She pulled him inside the room and closed it. The music thumped all around then causing the walls to vibrate. She found a ribbon. Handing it to him she turned around, placing her hands behind her back. She looked over her shoulder at him. He loosely tied her wrists together. There was still several feet left of the ribbon. With the end of the ribbon he traces it down her back. Her body shivered in anticipation. Yosuke moved closer to her pressing his body against her. He felt the heat emitting from her skin. His tongue licked and kissed her shoulder. He trailed his fingers over her stomach. Dipping then underneath the straps. She soon felt his teeth in her shoulder. Mc purred at the pain mixed with passion. She pushed her ass back into him grinding against his harden cock. He breathed sharply through his nose. She felt the ribbon beginning to tighten around her wrist. Her hands moved closer to him. He had started to wind the ribbon around his hand. Treating it as a leash. She rested her head against his shoulder exposing herself even more to him. Her eyes closed then she felt a soft snap against her stomach. Mc looked down then over into his beautiful brown eyes. Her hands tried to separate to hold on to him but couldn’t move. The heightened experience made her whimper both from need and frustration. Her juices was leaking down her thighs. In an attempt to feel friction she rubbed her legs together. Her shoulders felt tense as he tugged on the ribbon. “Yo…suke?” She whined his name. Mc was at her peak. Her body was screaming to have him. All the toying she did to him and he’s doing to her have her wanting to break. Yosuke wasn’t done with Mc just yet. He guided her to the leather sofa in the room. Pushing her down she flopped over with her ass in the air. He ran his fingers up and down her thighs and calf. He kissed at her apex before kissing down to her ankles. His index finger poked where her bud was protruding through the fabric. Another whimper came from mc. “Please?” She wasn’t opposed to begging for him. His fingers rubbed slowly against her southern lips. Mc buried her face in the sofa biting at her own lips. She felt something wet pressing against her clit. Then, a gentle pull. Yosuke prodded her clit with his tongue. He suckled on the fabric pulling her bud into his mouth. He knew she was enjoying it when her hips started to move grinding into his face. He flipped her mini skirt up pulling her panties to the side. His slippery tongue pushed into her heat. She cried out in pleasure. The way his tongue moved and worked her over had her breathing erratic. She pushed her hips back against him as if she was fucking his tongue. Little nibbles were felt on her cunt. She began to feel her walls tighten around his tongue. She cried out into the fabric. “Yo…suke!!!” He stopped just as she had when they were in the store. Mc could only smirk knowing he was paying her back for what she had done to him previously. “Yosuke! Give my you cock!” She was at the point of shamelessness. He knew she was primed and ready to be filled. Hus bulge only grew in his officer shorts. Exposing his length he inserted inside her core slowly. Teasingly slow in mc eyes. A long slow moan was expressed from them both when he finally was in deeply. He held onto the ribbon like it was the saddle on a bull. “Its about to get rough.” She knew what he meant and was ready. He felt her walls tighten and soak his length in more of her juices. He started to long stroke her slowly picking up the pace until he was roughly ploughing into her center. He used the ribbon to pull her into him harshly. She felt him in her stomach. Her cries of passion was muffled by the sound of the music bumping around them. Yosuke wanted them to cum together. He felt his cock throbbing inside of her. MC felt her walls tightening around his length. He let’s go of the ribbon and grabbed hold of her hair. He started to thrust harder as he pulled on her hair. MC screams reverberated against the sofa. “I’m about to cum. I can’t hold back anymore.” He growled in agreement. She was able to brace herself against the sofa finally. She pushed back into him as he continued to thrust roughly inside of her. She felt her orgasm hit its peak. She screamed out, “Yosuke, I love you!” Her chest heaved up and down as her orgasm took over. He continued to thrust inside of her as his orgasm hit. He spurt his seed inside her. Their juices mixing together. He screwed her until his member stopped throbbing. Yosuke collapsed onto her back, breathing heavily. He sits up, pulling her into his arms. His cheek nuzzling against her chest. “Thank you for taking me on this date. I didn’t think I could love you anymore than I did." Mc wraps her arms around him kissing the top of his head before resting her own against it. “I’m happy you liked the date. We should do this again sometimes.” He looked into her eyes stealing her lips. Yosuke had dirty plans for his loving girlfriend.


End file.
